The First Time (ever I saw your face)
by Joy Blue
Summary: May have a sequel. Another Reno/Yuffie. Reno's gonna be a daddy!


This little ficcy has nothing to do with Breath Away, or anything. I was so happy to read the new chapter of Legacy, and I remembered a particular line in one of the chapters with Reno saying that he could never imagine himself as a family man... and this idea just popped in my head, so Magnum Opus, here's to you!  
  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing. Not the lyrics, not the characters.  
  
The First Time (Ever I saw your face)  
  
  
Reno leaned against the cold wall, waiting for the doctor to come out. The rest of AVALANCHE was scattered in the waiting room, and Rude and Elena sat a few feet away. They were all waiting.  
  
/What the hell am I doing here?/  
  
It was supposed to be a fling. Have some fun with the chick with the legs, and then move on to another woman. But it didn't turn out that way. Every moment he spent with her, left him wanting for more. He convinced himself it was only because she was AVALANCHE, and he was a Turk, and that everyone around them disapproved of their relationship.   
  
It made everything slightly more interesting.  
  
The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
  
He couldn't explain it then, and he still couldn't explain it now. But he wanted her more than any other women he had ever been with, played with, and everything in between.   
  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies   
  
He wanted to smoke, but the 'no-smoking' sign around the waiting area somehow stopped him. That and he's probably get thrown out. He raked his long red hair and sighed. He remembered the first time he kissed her. He remembered it well. He literally bumped into her in the Golden Saucer, while he was with another girl. She stuck her tongue at him, insulted him and walked away. It pissed him off, so he followed her, annoyed her, and he kissed her hard.  
  
The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth turn in my hand  
  
It was the way he liked it, hard and fast... but at that moment, something change. She kissed him back, softly. All the romance movie shit where everything started slow and ended up being fast, hard, and more passionate became the other way around. Her kiss was innocent, unsure, and it completely blew him away.  
  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love  
That was there at my command   
  
It didn't take long for everything to move fast. Much to the disapproval of her father, her friends, and his friends, she moved in with him. To him, she was just another fling, and as long as he enjoyed fooling around with her, he'll keep the 'relationship' going.  
  
The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
  
But there was something about the way her warm body pressed against his, they way he could feel her heart beat against his naked chest. He could never explain it. He didn't even want an explanation. All she was to him, even at that moment was a 'good-time' girl. Easy to get, and easy to forget.   
  
He never realized how wrong he was.  
  
I thought our joy would fill the earth  
And would last 'till the end of time my love  
And would last 'till the end of time   
  
Three months later, she told him that she was pregnant. He did the only thing he knew what to do. He dumped her.  
  
She cried and begged, accused him and threw various things at him, but after that night, he never saw, or heard from Yuffie Kisaragi ever again... until he went to Junon.  
  
It was almost five months later, when he saw her. Maybe it was because she had a small frame, he didn't even want to know how far along she was, but she looked like she was going to burst. She was having trouble walking, and she would stop every few steps to take a break. He was surprised. He never expected to see her in Junon, he simply assumed that she would return to Wutai, or terminate the pregnancy. And there she was, walking alone, pregnant.  
  
With his child.  
  
She winced as her hands flew to her belly, and he watched as she took a deep breath as she tried to remain standing, and he never realized that he ran towards her when she collapsed, much to the panic of the people around her. People were helping her stand up, and he remembered seeing the look of pure fear on her face when she saw a spot of blood on her dress. In that instant, virtual strangers hailed a cab to take Yuffie to the hospital.  
  
He hailed another cab, and followed Yuffie.   
  
He remembered Cloud Strife's fist on his face, and his stomach. He didn't know why he bothered staying in the hospital, but by the time he convinced himself to walk away, Cloud and Tifa saw him. The doctor gave some talk about Yuffie's pregnancy, and he couldn't understand all that medical bullshit, except for one thing. In the end, there would be a slight possibility that it would either be Yuffie, or the baby. There was something about Yuffie that would make pregnancy hard. There was a chance that both mother and child could survive, but they were slim.   
  
It was on that day that he learned that Yuffie was staying with Tifa. Her father disowned her after she refused to terminate the pregnancy, or even considering giving the child up for adoption.   
  
She didn't see him when he walked inside the room. He didn't even know why he wanted to see her, but he walked in, and watched as she looked in awe at the tiny monitor, at a tiny *thing* moving. Maybe it was during that time that he developed a conscience. He offered to support the baby financially.  
  
Yuffie refused.  
  
So, this new conscience that he had offered his apartment in Midgar, closer to the best hospital that deals with difficult pregnancies. She still refused, it took a lot of negotiation, and in the end, she agreed. She would move in an apartment close to his, where Tifa would stay with her.  
  
The next few months were a revelation to him. Pregnant women were worse than the worst PMS case imaginable. She would demand, and cry, sometimes for no reason at all. She drove him mad, and they weren't even living together.  
  
And now, she was giving birth, and he knew now, that he could never let Yuffie or the baby go. He looked at the doctor nervously who walked to him with a smile on his face, and lead him to Yuffie. There she was, her messy brown hair wet with sweat, holding a baby in her arms. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes still filled with tears.  
  
"It's a boy," She whispered, her voice weak but proud. "He looks like you."  
  
He walked awkwardly to them and looked at the baby, strands of red hair was already evident, and he didn't even want to know how something that big could fit in Yuffie. She raised her arms, a motion for him to hold the baby.  
  
"No, I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"He won't bite, Reno." Yuffie chided gently, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Scared?"  
  
To her surprise, Reno nodded. "I might drop him."  
  
"You won't." She said softly as she repeated the gesture.   
  
The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
  
So he hesitantly took the child, and felt his heart stop as he gazed at the baby. He was so small, and delicate, he didn't know what to do. Except that he would never let this baby and the mother go.  
  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies   
  
Yuffie watched Reno with their child with a small smile. Father and son bonded, and she knew that he would never abandon the child. It doesn't matter anymore what he felt about her, as long as she knew that he would take care of their baby, everything would be all right.   
  
  
---------------------  
  
I actually liked writing this, although it's screaming for a longer version. I'm not sure I could, I'd like to try, maybe when I finish with Breath Away or Price of Innocence, whatever comes first. 


End file.
